<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss For Each Person I Kissed by ClaireBonnefoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328139">A Kiss For Each Person I Kissed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy'>ClaireBonnefoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker James Potter, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas, and they were celebrating in the Great Hall. Sirius was half-listening Remus talk about… something, too busy thinking how cute and kissable he looked that night (like all the nights) when someone points out they were standing below a mistletoe. Sirius freaked out at that and was quite shocked when he found out Remus had already kissed someone. Remus didn’t appear to like it when he points that out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss For Each Person I Kissed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it! And for those who don’t, Happy Holidays! A special thanks for my beta Meganecchi. &lt;3 Enjoy!<br/>Disclaimer: I do not agree with the actions of JK Rowling towards the Trans community and LGBTQ+ people in general.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      It was Christmas of their sixth year. They all decided to stay – for Sirius not be alone, he knew and was grateful for it -, so they were on the Great Hall, which was decorated with enormous pine trees, candles, stars, and some mistletoe that grew at random above people heads.</span>
</p><p> <span>Sirius was talking with Remus, but he couldn’t say what he was</span><span> talking about. Remus looked so cute on his oversized jumper – that Sirius made everyone wear for holiday’s spirit – talking excitedly, with the glow of the candles reflected in his eyes, that Sirius couldn’t pay attention to anything else but his desire to lean in and kiss him senseless.</span></p><p>
  <span>      “Look, a mistletoe!” Someone said, waking Sirius from his stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He blinked twice, the words finally registering in his mind. He looked at Remus, a little freaked out, and found him already looking at him, with his – beautiful, perfect – brown eyes wide, his face lighting up with the redness in his cheeks. Godric, he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that!</span>
</p><p> <span>“You have to kiss! It’s tradition!” James exclaimed, waking Sirius once again from his daydream – bloody Remus and his cuteness that took from him the ability to focus!</span></p><p> <span>“I’ll kiss Sirius!” Some girl Sirius thought was a year younger than them offered. He had half a mind to accept, simply because he wasn’t sure if he could kiss Remus without pouring his heart out and admitting he felt something a little (lot) more than a crush towards him. And that was a non-go. He couldn’t ruin their friendship like that.</span></p><p> <span>“No, no! It </span><em><span>has</span></em><span> to be Remus” the traitor, most commonly known as James, insisted, a </span><em><span>little </span></em><span>more excited than Sirius was comfortable with, with a knowing smirk.</span></p><p> <span>Sirius glared at him. Couldn’t he see that Sirius was freaking out?</span></p><p> <span>James just shrugged, as if saying there was nothing he could do. Bastard.</span></p><p> <span>He looked back at Remus and saw that he was looking anywhere but him, biting his lower lip. Apparently, Remus wasn’t keen on kissing him, and, yeah, that hurt. He watched as Remus took a deep breath and looked at him again, a fierce look on his eyes, what Sirius would’ve found extremely hot if it wasn’t for the fact that they were being pressed to kiss.</span></p><p> <span>“Let’s… l-let’s do it already,” he said, clenching his fist by his side.</span></p><p> <span>That surprised Sirius.</span></p><p> <span>“Is it okay for you, Moony?” he asked.</span></p><p> <span>“Yeah” he answered, trying to sound nonchalant, but Sirius knew he was nervous. “It’s not like I never kissed anyone, anyway”</span></p><p> <span>About </span><em><span>that </span></em><span>Sirius didn’t know. And the sudden urge to kiss him in front of everyone to claim Remus as his had nothing to do with that.</span></p><p> <span>“You have?!” he exclaimed, shocked.</span></p><p> <span>“Of course I had!” he answered, looking offended.</span></p><p> <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span></p><p> <span>“It wasn’t that important…”</span></p><p> <span>“Of course it is! Moony, you-”</span></p><p> <span>“Sirius, not now,” he said, looking around at the crowd that had gathered around them in a mix of nervousness and annoyance.</span></p><p> <span>But Sirius wouldn’t let him dodge the matter like that. He </span><em><span>wanted</span></em><span> to know.</span></p><p> <span>“Yes, now! You-”</span></p><p>
  <span>      Remus pulled him by his tie and sealed their lips. Sirius froze, his mind shutting out. He couldn’t be kissing Remus. When his mind kicked in again and he was starting to freak out because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was kissing Remus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Remus pushed him and run away. Sirius stood there, gapping like a fish, trying to understand what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He felt someone nudge him and started </span>
  <span>thinking</span>
  <span> again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Go after him,” James said urgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Like someone pressed the “on” button, Sirius run after him. He left the Great Hall and searched through the corridors. He went to search outside the castle when he spotted Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Moony!” he called. “Moony, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What do you want, Sirius?!” Remus shouted, stopping and turning to face him. “Here to say that I kiss so bad that you don’t know how people kissed me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      That confused Sirius. Why would he think that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What? No! Moony, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Then why? Why were you so impressed that I’ve kissed people?!” he asked, tears gathering on the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “It’s because you’re Moony…” he answered, low, looking down. He was their Moony. The boy who was always quietly by their side, but ready to stand up if needed. The boy who always had his head buried in a book, was smarter than all of them and always scolded them for disregarding the homework until the last day, but helped them anyway. The boy who rolled his eyes at their antics but had the best ideas for pranks. The boy whose smile lighted up Sirius’s entire day, and whose laugh made Sirius light and happy. The boy who was always there for him, no matter what, even if he was the one who most needed their support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Yeah, Sirius could totally see what other people saw in him, but couldn’t think about him with other people because… because he couldn’t think about Remus not being there with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yeah. What would people see in me, with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sirius Black close to me?” Remus scoffed in a self-deprecating voice looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Sirius looked at him, startled. He couldn’t let him think that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Moony, why wouldn’t people want to be with you?” he said, and Remus looked at him surprised. “You are one of the best people I’ve ever known! You’re caring, nice to people, smart, funny…” he smiled, a lovingly look in his eyes. “Anyone would be an idiot to turn you down” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I never would</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What?” Remus asked, even more astonished, and Sirius realized he said that aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Uh…” he started, scratching his neck, feeling the blush creep on his cheeks. He already kind of confessed, why don’t go with it all the way now? “Yeah. I like you, Moony”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Remus gapped, an unbelieving look crossing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “But… but why you looked so disgusted when I said I’d already kissed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Oh, that was what it looked like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Sirius snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Moony. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Sirius bit his lip, looking away. He didn’t know if he was ready for the rejection that was sure to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “If that’s the case, I guess I should give you a kiss for each person I kissed,” he said, and Sirius looked back at him, surprised. Remus looked at him expectantly, blushing, and biting his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Sirius smirked, enlacing Remus’ hips and pulling him closer. “It’s a great idea. In return, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will</span>
  <span> give you a kiss for each person I kissed”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Remus smiled. “Fair enough,” he answered before their lips found each other. They kissed slowly, trying to put all their feelings onto it. They pulled away a few times just to look at each other and joined their lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Sirius didn’t know how much time had passed when they stopped kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “How many have been?” Remus asked, playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Don’t have a clue. I lost count as soon as my lips touched yours”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Remus raised an eyebrow. “Trying to be romantic, Padfoot?” he asked, playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hey! I’m always romantic!” he put a hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, sure,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said, ironic. Sirius smiled, and Remus chuckled. “I think we should go back before someone comes looking for us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Okay,” Sirius agreed, grabbing Remus’s hand and intertwining their fingers, pulling him back to the great hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Sirius thought about how would their relationship change from then on. For better. Much, much better. They would walk around hand in hand, go to Hogsmeade dates, cuddle together, kiss… and other things. Moony was now his boyfriend, and he couldn’t be more excited about their future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Then he realized. He never asked Remus about that. Sure, they kissed - and it was quite good - and confessed to each other, but… it wouldn’t hurt to make sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hey, Moony. We’re dating now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Remus looked at him, surprised. He blushed. “I-If you want…” Remus answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Sirius beamed. He didn’t need to worry. “Oh, so many people will be devasted…” he said, pretending to be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Remus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Well, doesn’t matter. I have you” he added, and Remus blushed. Sirius was quite enjoying making him flustered like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “And I’m only yours,” he said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sirius never thought he would be so grateful for a Mistletoe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>